


Naked

by Chenaniah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenaniah/pseuds/Chenaniah





	Naked

Title：Naked/坦诚相见  
BGM为 DNCE - Naked

 

门锁拧动的声响在意识里撞出回应的前一瞬，他还倚着床头，粗暴而不得要领地自我解决。等到反应过来有人用唯二那把钥匙攻破了他的防线，进攻者已经撩起了床幔的另一边。  
“West？”  
对方的身份不言而喻，他绝望地攥紧了床单。

 

片刻前才和他分开的兄长手执烛台，对他暴露在外的窘态居高临下一览无遗，而后意味深长地挑了挑眉。  
“见鬼了。”走到他面前的基尔伯特说。年长的男人单膝压进床沿，伸手用虎口抬起他下巴，借着烛光左右看了看，嗓音里带着毫不掩饰的促狭。  
“我指望在房间里等着的可不是还这么小的狼崽子。”

 

感觉到兄长的指尖滑下脖颈，刚接受加冕，还没成年的路德维希在他掌心迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，都没顾得上扯过被褥遮一遮。

“宝贝，我可不是你现在的哥哥。”

 

这件事有些过于离谱了，基尔伯特想。  
就算是他开门的方式不对，也不至于打开门就到了一百四十五年前的凡尔赛。  
掌下的脉搏仍在剧烈跳动，他低头看了一眼还被自己捏着颈下动弹不得的孩子，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛瞪得很大，隐隐还有些不知所措。  
他记得这孩子一直发育迟缓，正式成为帝国的那一夜才固定下少年人的身量，能站到他对立面平视他的眼睛。似乎兄长在众目睽睽下所奉献出的确实给予他足够的滋养，让尝到血肉甜头的狼崽一点点学会攫取和杀伐果断，直到扑上来咬断鹫鸟的翅爪和喉咙，将他踩在脚下百般羞辱。  
也对，后来他还有什么没给呢，连他自己都不是自己的了。  
思及往事，复婚二十余年的基尔伯特忍不住冷笑，看着少年温顺被动地扬起脖颈，几乎克制不住就此折断它的念头。  
就不该一时心软答应路德维希回无忧宫来度过结婚纪念日，他心不在焉地想，手上又松一分力道。

 

男人打量这个路德维希的时候，十六岁的路德维希也在观察他。  
半夜来查房的这个人确实是基尔伯特，又不是他的基尔伯特。  
他的兄长应该还在宴会上，毕竟房门外就是另一个世界的欢声笑语。他想起自己于人群后注视着那道衣冠楚楚的身影，看着那个人举起示意的酒杯一口未沾，转身就放到另一个托盘里，左手始终搭在腰间佩剑上，扫视周围的神色倨傲又冷淡，好像为弟弟正名并不是一件值得他高兴的事情。  
而此刻出现的基尔伯特似乎更成熟一些，轮廓依旧锋利，只是看起来光华内敛，没那么咄咄逼人。那头银发比他印象中留长了许多，整齐地后梳以露出额头，黑色燕尾服极好地衬出他略显清瘦的腰肢，驳领钮孔里还插着朵矢车菊。  
他在兄长眼中所见之处遍布战火与鲜血，留给他的温情寥寥无几。眼前这个男人刚看到他时眼神还称得上柔和，现在却显出压倒性的上位者威严和些微肉眼可辨的兴趣。  
只有一点是相同的。  
这个人不需要千军万马紧随其后，他本身就是武器，就是军队。

 

无论如何，一向禁欲的兄长撞见他处于这么一个狼狈的场景，倘若再稍加联系他匆匆告退的情形，心生嫌恶也是正常的。  
他实在灰心丧气，无法可想，恨不得就此与世长辞，碍于那只目的不明的手还松松地捏着他喉结，吞咽的动作也显得格外尴尬，他只好垂下眼睛默不作声。

 

然而基尔伯特不肯放过他。  
“抬起头来，看着我。”  
受过的教诲让他无法拒绝这个声音所下达的任何指令，恍惚间好像坐回教场，面对在手掌上轻敲皮鞭的教官，唯一的学生于情于理都要无条件服从。  
得到的奖励是呼吸重获自由。  
他抚着自己脖颈，努力平复呼吸，目光掠过对方身上某处时不受控地停了一停。  
“那是我的手套吧？”基尔伯特注意到了异样，用眼神示意少年藏在身后的物什，心下了然当初加冕后无端丢失的手套到底有些什么用处。  
少年的脸在这时才涨得通红，基尔伯特也不催促，好整以暇地抱着手臂等他最终鼓起勇气来。  
少年舔了舔嘴唇，下定决心一般深吸一口气。  
“……你结婚了？”  
多愚蠢的问题。  
基尔伯特依言看了眼自己的手，那枚黄金铸造的戒指还牢牢地套在他无名指上，蓝宝石切面里闪烁着火光。刚才他掐住少年咽喉的力道要是再重几分，就能在指痕中烙下另一道瘀伤。  
“显而易见。”  
他转了转手掌，努力忍下一句险些脱口而出的嘲讽，他对年少时的路德维希总是抱有可怕的耐心。  
“是和我吗？”  
具体答案如何似乎根本不在他的考虑范围内，完全没有迟疑地步步紧逼，好像从来都没考虑过会被兄长拒绝的可能。  
换成当年的自己说不定真会被这种假设唬住，不过也难说是不是自己这么多年来确实把他给惯坏了。  
基尔伯特抬眼扫视这个胆大包天的熊孩子，故意在他下身多停留了那么一会儿，非要看得他羞愤欲死才收回视线。  
“当然……不是。”  
“你现在还太小了，我亲爱的。”很难说是不是成心一语双关，银发男人面不改色地嘲笑，“还是想想要怎么解决眼前的问题……比较实际。”

 

他过于忘乎所以了。  
男人的嘴唇贴着他因充血而火热的脖颈，吻是凉的，原本跪着的那条腿抵入他腿间，顺势把他按倒在床上。  
压制他的重量熟悉又陌生，基尔伯特把重心搁在胯骨，以往亲自教导他的搏斗架势生出缠绵和缱绻，拳拳到肉的凶狠化为绕指柔，他甚至感觉不到自己是否还在呼吸。  
“都半天了，还这么兴奋，年轻真好啊。”  
对方进门时他刚开始不久，手法不对也顾不上慢慢摸索，此前更是毫无经验可言。少年懵懂初识情动，有时多看兄长一眼都会难以自持地心悸，更别提胆大妄为至梦里求欢的几次，醒来想想都要脸红。  
他再度攥紧床单，目光不由自主地追寻着暂时起身的人。留在外面的烛台映着对方慢条斯理地脱下外套，解开领结，而后是一粒一粒的扣子，衬衫下摆仍然规规矩矩拢着腰，堪堪在动作间露出一线肌肤。  
不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得男人身上的伤疤比记忆中少了许多。床幔的轻纱披在他肩头和胸口，他于明亮的烛光里逐渐俯身，美如无性别的天使。  
“还是说……被我看着就很激动？”  
眼下当然得不到回答，年轻的路德维希都快吓傻了。基尔伯特哼了一声，对他一脸惊恐说不上是满意还是不满意，手指倒是大发慈悲滑下去握住了他的器官。  
他垂死挣扎的念头也被彻底扼杀。  
“想要吗？”  
说话的人恶劣地捏了捏，盯着他的眼神仿佛打翻花瓶后躲在一旁舔爪子的猫。明明表现得纯良无害，望过来的时候还是让人背后发凉双腿发软。  
更可怕的是他自己心甘情愿。  
轻柔的吐息拂过皮肤，他在那样的触碰下忍不住挺起腰，虽然看起来可能更像往床深处缩了缩。证明这一猜想的是控制他的人，基尔伯特按住他一边大腿，眼神徒然肃杀起来。  
“哥，哥哥……”  
他终于喊出这一声，下意识借着这个独有的称谓撒娇和讨饶，就像刚才他知道基尔伯特不会真的掐死他，此刻他也笃定基尔伯特不至于用这种方式折磨他。  
不幸的是他又猜错了。

白日梦之流对他而言并不陌生，这次顺了那双手套纯属意外。记忆中兄长不怎么戴丝绸质地的手套，可能是嫌弃其轻薄娇弱不能胜任自己雷厉风行的日常。路德维希之前并未对此感到遗憾，直到今夜，他屏息望着对方用指尖抹过垂下的发丝，细白绸面和抬手时露出的那一截皮肤几乎没有分界线。  
大厅里空气粘稠如漆，他只觉得呼吸困难。似乎有所感应，兄长从人群后向他投来询问的眼神，他强自镇定接受那关切，暗暗谴责自己思虑不洁，亲吻那双手的渴望毫不费力就胜过了对方希望他做个好孩子的期许。  
可他一点儿都不觉得愧疚。  
此刻那双手就在触碰他。这个基尔伯特的手似乎更软一些，少了许多必要的硬茧和疏于打理的粗糙。能看出来他的婚后生活过得不错，骄傲和天真都未减损，言行举止间带着种微妙的气度，好像他随时准备着对某人颐指气使，也相当确信自己的意愿不会有被违逆的可能。  
谁能拒绝见血封喉的甜蜜，谁会拒绝他衔在唇角的刀锋？  
主动权在谁无所谓，路德维希并不意外自己会在这时候失了阵脚，不过他还是想知道以后的自己会怎么做。  
他希望基尔伯特不至于对现在的自己失去兴趣。

 

基尔伯特也很郁闷，他没想到自己会做到这一步。  
不分轻重撩了就跑是他一贯作风，成年的路德维希不知有多少次恨得咬牙切齿还拿他没辙，下一回照样乖乖受他消遣。  
这一套把戏本应玩得熟练，却因为注视他的人还如此年轻有了致命的破绽。不幸中的万幸是他本身无论在哪种情况下都保有最起码的优势，只要他先低下头去，路德维希不可能不心动。  
也正因为是如此年轻，还未经人事的路德维希，随便他这个已婚人士搞点儿什么花样都够受的。  
他试探性捋了捋那根颜色还很嫩的玩意儿，渗出的液体已经沾湿了指缝，他皱了皱眉，在痕迹滑进自己袖口前悉数擦到少年大腿上，引得路德维希不满地哼了一声。  
按发育期来算，这个尺寸其实也不算小。玩笑还是要适可而止，他有些担心自己的过失会给这孩子留下毕生阴影。  
不然到最后遭殃的还是他自己。  
路德维希用手肘支起身子来盯着他动作，脸色发红，眼睛里迷醉多过好奇，求知欲旺盛地提出建议。  
“你能不能……？”  
那眼神分明是期冀着更过分的东西。  
基尔伯特被他的坦然无耻噎得气短，断然拒绝。  
“不行。”  
路德维希想不开的时候他提一句以前怎么样都能踩到雷，他的弟弟一心觉得自己长大以后就没有小时候可爱也不讨人喜欢了，难得撒个娇都别别扭扭绕上九曲十八弯，当哥哥的一旦反应迟钝就得面对愈演愈烈的自暴自弃，赔上自己都没用，他不要脸的弟弟还惦记着收利息。  
他忍不住同情自己一会儿。要是他现在受不住这耍赖点头同意，回去至少三天别想下床了。  
十六岁的路德维希看起来也没有太吃惊，虽然下意识地鼓了鼓脸颊还是暴露了他的不甘心。  
基尔伯特才懒得管他高兴不高兴。房间通风不够，他一阵折腾弄得自己也冒汗，眼前还有个不知好歹的熊孩子虎视眈眈，他寻思着该快一点儿结束，不然当年的自己再闯进来就真的没法解释了。  
就在他放松警惕的几秒钟，少年滚烫的手贴住了他的脸，食指屈起来捻过他耳后，他被这种意味深长的摸法搞得不自在，不由得抬眼一望。  
十六岁的路德维希也垂眼看他。片刻前的情动痴迷都是假象，那汪湿漉漉的蓝色结了薄冰，当年在他面前乖巧懂事的弟弟过早地暴露了自己的野心和欲求，似乎对撕碎他一事胜券在握。  
他这么多年来真是养了个好弟弟。  
被少年翻身压进床单时，他还有自嘲和自保的余力，抬手捏住了准备吻下来的脸颊，把少年嚣张的气焰捏成一只拔了刺的河豚。  
“这个更不行。”他语气很轻松，顿了顿，对一秒切换的狗狗眼表示爱莫能助，“撒娇也没用。”  
复婚以后，路德维希几乎没有在他面前显露过尖牙和利爪，大概是不愿让他有被强迫的感觉，虽然不愿承认，他确实对此心存感激。  
只是看到日益沉稳的弟弟当年也是这样的青涩，他居然还觉得很有意思。  
年轻的路德维希比结婚以后更懂看他眼色，明白不能再闹下去，干脆用嘴唇抿住他的虎口，牙尖嗜甜似的磨着那层薄肉，脸色有些悻悻。  
这种程度在可容忍的范围内，基尔伯特索性由他小小地耍赖，自己在床单里舒展开，手指挠了挠弟弟柔软的下颌，看着他闭上眼睛，幼崽般歪头蹭自己掌心。  
他想起刚才进门时听到的喘息，凶狠得像压抑在喉咙深处的咆哮。当年的自己对此一无所知，既没发现弟弟压抑在眼底的绝望和狂热，也没注意到他已经到了需要帮助和引导的年纪。  
……然而后来没过多久他就提供了帮助，这一段又惨又痛的经历就不用再回忆了。  
他们的时间线总是彼此错开，试探对应装聋作哑，追逐对应落荒而逃，分崩离析对应支离破碎，勉强算得上同步的日子里也隔着那道墙。单方面坦诚根本没法换得另一方的重视，彼此都觉得对方有错却无从说起，只能变本加厉地苛责自己，数着日子等待下一次争吵爆发才能再次拉住同样不堪重负的兄弟，期冀着下地狱也不至于独自一人。  
他曾屈膝于拱手相让的王权，路德维希也曾伏在他棺椁边呜咽如失怙如丧偶，逼得他从毁家亡国的苦痛中挣扎起身，重返人世忍受这许多煎熬。  
你怎么敢。多少次争吵里无非绕不过这一句。路德维希看不得他习惯性不把自己当一回事，他也总要反唇相讥说本大爷牺牲的可不只这么点儿何必太认真。哪怕只有一瞬，弟弟惨白的脸色能让他觉出一种残忍的快慰，好像能以此看出捧到他眼前的那颗心脏是否足够真诚。  
伴侣的名分归伴侣，兄弟的本质还是兄弟。  
他们之间永远横亘着征服与被征服的天堑，难以想象怎样的局面才能完全和解。  
他的弟弟向来不惮于对他袒露自己无所依靠时会是如何软弱，这是克制基尔伯特的唯一方法。  
他勇敢了一辈子，偏偏在这件事上畏缩了。  
“有且只有”。  
他们都对此心知肚明。

 

最后路德维希还是射在了自己手里，基尔伯特亲手带着他，嘴唇贴在他颈侧，冷不丁咬了他耳垂，吐息声能让人魂飞魄散。  
路德维希喘着粗气，还没从接二连三的刺激中缓过神来，眼睁睁看着男人收回手，毫无悔意地舔了舔自己手指上沾到的几丝。  
“……”  
他差不多可以预见自己被吃得死死的未来了。  
基尔伯特抬眼瞥他，湿润发红的眼角让这一瞥的杀伤力翻倍叠加。他觉得自己的一部分也在高潮中挥发了，身上骨头还是软的，飘飘忽忽不知所以。这时候说的话最不可信，他张张嘴什么也没能说出来，只好努力把脸侧过去靠在对方胸口。  
似乎捕捉到了他在片刻间的胡思乱想，基尔伯特终于露出一个称得上无可奈何的表情，在少年汗湿的鬓角落下一吻。  
他于多年后为缺席少年成人礼的自己补上了一个契约，剩下的一切还要靠路德维希自己去争取。

 

“没办法，谁让我有个小心眼的丈夫呢。”

 

Ende


End file.
